


Carpe That Fucking Diem

by Aria_Lerendeair



Series: Aria's SH Bingo Fics 2019-2020 [40]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec is adorable when high, Alternate Universe - College/University, Cuddles, Fluff, Getting Together, Handsy Almost Boyfriends, Human AU, M/M, Making Out, Only One Bed, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning, cuteness, smoking pot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24995110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: Alec has never had a chance to try smoking pot before.  When he is given not only the chance, but Magnus Bane is the one offering it?  Well, he'd better seize the moment.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Side Isabelle Lightwood/Meliorn
Series: Aria's SH Bingo Fics 2019-2020 [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595839
Comments: 16
Kudos: 247
Collections: Favorite Malec Stories





	Carpe That Fucking Diem

**Author's Note:**

> Bingo Fill: Only One Bed!! 
> 
> ...was this fill used as an utterly shameless excuse to get Magnus and Alec to make out while they were smoking? Yes, yes it was.

Alec knew he was a raincloud. 

He _knew_ it. 

In a party where everything seemed to be covered in a fine film of glitter and laughter, he was standing in the corner, nursing his cup of not-that-horrible-thank-fuck punch, watching his sister as she flirted and teased her way through the entire party. 

He didn't want to be here, but at the same time, he wished that he could be like her. Try new things. Maybe even talk to someone that he had a crush on. 

Which, of course, led him to look over at Magnus Bane. 

Magnus, who was the host of this party, and who was telling a story, his entire body animated as he waved his hands, a wide grin on his face. 

Alec's heart lurched and he took another sip of his punch, tearing his eyes away. Magnus was so beautiful, it made his heart ache every single time he saw him. And it didn't matter if he was at his glitteriest or not. He'd heard Magnus telling people that sometimes he could be a lot, but the truth was, he was perfect. 

Whether he was wearing jackets spikier than his sense of humor, or his eyeliner was sharper than Izzy's, or when his leather pants were so tight there was nothing left to the imagination (those were a personal favorite of his, but then again, he couldn't be blamed for that), he was _perfect._ Arrestingly beautiful. 

And...heading towards him. 

"Shit," Alec breathed, taking another quick sip of his drink, watching Magnus move closer to him. He frowned when he realized that Magnus was holding something in his hand and wrinkled his nose as he recognized the smell. So that's what they had been passing around while he had been telling the story. 

"Alexander, what are you doing over in this corner all by your lonesome?" Magnus asked, leaning against the wall next to him. "I refuse to be without your presence for a single second longer." 

Alec snorted and lifted the punch to his mouth again, grimacing as he got a sip that was far more alcohol than juice. "Nah, you don't need me being a raincloud all over your party." He coughed and frowned, looking around. "It's a nice party, by the way." 

"A party you are most determinedly not joining," Magnus said with a huff, watching him. "I know parties aren't your thing. Why did you come tonight?" 

Alec fought down the response that it was because he could spend the evening watching Magnus and it wouldn't look too fucking weird. "It's _you,"_ he offered with a shrug. "And of course I wasn't going to let Izzy come alone." 

Magnus hummed and took a slow drag of the toke in his fingers and brought his eyes back over to Alec. "While I appreciate your protectiveness over your sister, you and I both know that she can handle herself. Decidedly so, even." 

Alec laughed. "Oh, I know. Trust me, if I tried to get in the way of her kicking anyone's ass, I would never hear the end of it." 

Magnus grinned brightly and blew the smoke out and to the side of them, leaning back against the wall. "So, tell me, Alexander. You're at a party, and you can do anything you want. What would you like to do?" 

"That's a dangerous question," Alec said, eyeing Magnus. His eyes caught on the toke between Magnus' fingers and he watched him draw another inhale, slow and pointed, the tip lighting up. "But do you know I've never done that?" he offered, gesturing to the smoke slowly leaking from Magnus' lips before he blew it out in a steady stream. 

Magnus blinked and looked between the toke and Alec. "You've never smoked pot?" 

Alec shook his head and raised his eyebrow. "Straight-laced, tight-ass older brother, remember?" 

Magnus laughed and grinned. "Oh, believe me, I have thoroughly appreciated said tight ass. But it won't hurt you. I promise I'll even make sure you make it back to your dorm safe, or you can crash here." 

Alec relaxed and traced the shape of it between Magnus' fingers. There _was_ little harm in it, and Magnus did live in an apartment off-campus. Not to mention, the party was small enough that no one would care if he did. And if he did, no one would notice his blushing over a comment like that. "How?" 

Magnus smiled faintly. "Inhale. _Slowly._ Best not to take too deep a breath, or you'll end up coughing." 

"You should shotgun Magnus, Alec!" Izzy shouted, downing another shot. 

Alec blinked and turned back to Magnus, even as he took the toke between his fingertips. "What's...that?" 

Magnus hummed and shook his head. "Let's see if you can manage an inhale first and then we'll talk about that." 

Alec narrowed his eyes and looked at the toke and back to his sister. "Maybe later," he called back to her. 

"Spoilsport," Izzy said with a laugh. "It's easy," she said, leaning in to take a hit of the toke between Meliorn's fingers. "Watch!" 

Alec stared at her, frozen, as she took a deep inhale and shifted, leaning in close to Meliorn. His lips parted and when Izzy exhaled the smoke, it was straight into his mouth. Alec tightened his fingers on the weed he was holding in his fingers and turned to look at Magnus. There would be no mistaking his blush now, he was sure of it. 

Magnus smiled gently. "Don't worry, you don't have to do that. Try just an inhale-" 

"What if I want to?" Alec blurted. He didn't know if it was the punch, or maybe the way that Magnus' eyes dilated, turning darker and more beautiful, or the way his lips parted, red and slick and _so_ tempting. 

"You want to?" Magnus repeated, staring up at Alec. 

Alec nodded, bringing the toke to his lips. He focused on it and took a slow, deep inhale and leaned in closer to Magnus before his lungs started to burn and he coughed, exhaling all the smoke in a rush. "Shit, fuck," he managed, trying to breathe, even as Magnus stepped in close and started patting him on the back. 

"Don't worry," Magnus said, reaching out to tuck some of Alec's hair behind his ear, even as he stood up again. He grinned. "Almost everyone chokes the first time." 

Alec narrowed his eyes and based on the grin on Magnus' face and lips, he knew his face was burning at the innuendo. Not letting Magnus break the eye contact, he brought the toke up to his lips again. Prepared for the sensation this time, he inhaled, slow and deep, before lowering it and leaning in closer to Magnus. 

He watched those lips part, how they were shining faintly with a layer of some sort of gloss and exhaled, slow and careful, breathing the smoke into Magnus' mouth. Alec felt, rather than saw, Magnus inhale the smoke, and everything around them seemed to still until he pulled back and watched Magnus blow the smoke out a few seconds later. 

Alec licked his lips and his head was starting to feel all floaty and he grinned at Magnus, staying where he was, stepped in close. "Better?" he whispered. 

Magnus nodded, unable to look away. "Much," he managed. "You're a natural, Alexander." 

Alec hummed and he could feel Magnus' eyes on him as he lifted the toke, burning the last of it as he inhaled deeply, turning to meet Magnus' eyes, even as he put the last bits of the toke into the ashtray on the table beside them. He reached up and cupped Magnus' face, pulling him in close, his lungs starting to burn with how much smoke he had inhaled. 

Then Magnus was leaning in, his lips parted and Alec groaned, exhaling the smoke, half into his mouth and half between them before he was kissing Magnus, smoke falling from their lips as they kissed, lightheaded and lazy before parting with faint cough from each of them. Alec stared at Magnus, at the way he seemed to be breathing harder and licked his lips. 

"Now that is how you shotgun!" Izzy shouted, throwing her arms up with a cheer. "Way to go you two!" 

Alec smiled faintly at his sister and dropped one of his hands from Magnus' cheeks to his waist, pulling him in closer. He didn't know if it was the floating feeling from the weed, or the bravery of the alcohol, but he wanted to kiss Magnus again. "Magnus?" 

Magnus swallowed, his mouth dry and his head spinning in the best way. "Yes, Alexander?" 

"I'm going to kiss you again, okay?" 

"Okay," Magnus breathed, wrapping his arms around Alec's shoulders, pulling him in close, groaning as Alec kissed him, hard and deep, teasing him with his tongue and lips until they were both groaning. By the time they parted, Magnus couldn't help the goofy grin stretching across his face as he pulled Alec in for another kiss. 

~!~ 

Alec had never been happier in his entire life, he was certain of it. 

Not only had he kissed Magnus in the corner until the rest of the party and shouted and teased them to get a room, but Magnus had also pulled him to one of the chairs in the main room, gestured for him to sit down, and then settled into his lap. Alec tugged Magnus back against where he was half hard in his jeans and kissed down the column of Magnus' neck, humming against his skin. So _soft._

He felt Magnus shiver, even as he kept talking and telling whatever story had him waving his hands around again. Alec smiled, his eyes catching on the glinting rings and silver chains dangling from his hands. They were so _pretty._ He reached out and tried to grab Magnus' hand, frowning when it evaded him, multiple times until he finally caught it. 

Magnus laughed as Alec pawed impatiently at his hand until he figured out that Alec wanted to hold his hand. A high Alec was apparently a cuddly Alec and he flushed when Alec pressed a kiss to his fingertips and then the palm of his hand before releasing it. He bit down on his lip and fought the urge to grin. They were going to have to talk about this, but for now, he'd luxuriate in his handsy something-or-other. Hopefully boyfriend, at some point. 

Magnus bit down a groan as Alec's fingers started to slide up his inner thigh and he gave Catarina a rueful grin. "Mind helping me clear out the rest of the stragglers while I get this one into bed?" 

Catarina snorted. "Like you're going to be able to put him to bed. He's going to pull you in with him." 

Magnus looked at Catarina and then back to Alec who met his eyes and gave him the brightest and most incandescent grin he had ever seen from the man. His heart gave a painful lurch in his chest, even as Alec pulled him closer and gave a not-so-subtle grind of his hips. "Right, uh," he looked up at Catarina. "Probably." 

"I'll take care of it, Magnus," Catarina said. "You two go, ah, enjoy yourselves." 

Magnus flushed and stood up, even when Alec whined, loudly, and reached out for him, trying to grab him and pull him back. He turned back around and took Alec's hand, tugging him upright. Like this, he could see how hard Alec was, the bulge in his jeans obvious and he swallowed, fighting the urge to groan. "We need to get you to bed, oh ye handsy one," he said, smiling. 

Alec pouted. "You stopped kissing me, don't make me stop touching you too." His eyes went wide and he stared at Magnus. "Unless you don't want me to!" 

Magnus reached up and placed his hands on Alec's shoulders, tugging him down and into another kiss. "I very, _very_ much want you to touch me," he promised, meeting Alec's eyes with a smile. "But I also don't want you to wake up tomorrow and regret this." 

"It's you," Alec said, giving him another grin. "You and regrets don't mix!" 

Magnus swallowed hard at the simple and certain declaration before tugging Alec towards his bedroom. "While I am relieved to hear that, we should still get you into bed, Alexander. And get some water in you, while we're at it." 

"Will you be in your bed?" Alec asked, trotting after Magnus, as he was led down the hall. 

Magnus laughed and looked over his shoulder. "I am planning on it, yes." 

"Oh good!" Alec said, smiling. "You only have one bed, and I want to share it with you. It always looks so comfy. Must be why you're so pretty. Good bed." 

Magnus blinked and paused in the doorway of his bedroom, turning to look back at Alec. "You think I'm pretty?" 

"No," Alec said with a shake of his head. He reached out and tried to poke Magnus' nose, but it kept moving a bit on him so instead, he poked him in his cheek and smiled. "You are the _prettiest!"_

Magnus laughed again and opened the door to his bedroom, pulling Alec into his en suite bathroom. "Kick your shoes off for me, darling?" 

Alec sighed happily and leaned back against the wall, trying to kick his shoes off until he finally managed it. "Love that you do that. Makes me all..." he waved a hand, his nose wrinkling when he couldn't find the word for it. 

"You love that I do what?" Magnus asked, carefully removing his makeup with wipes, keeping his eyes on where Alec was leaning against the wall. "Wear makeup?" 

"No, but also yes!" Alec said, grinning wide. "But not the makeup thing. The _thing._ The name thing!" 

"The name thing," Magnus repeated, confused. "What do you mean?" 

Alec hummed, rocking on his feet before he looked down at his belt and frowned. He didn't want to be wearing these jeans anymore, they were too tight and uncomfy. If he was with Magnus, he wanted to be comfy, all of the time. "When you do the name thing with me," he said, fumbling with his belt. "Darling," he mimicked the way Magnus always drawled the word and snickered. "And when you say my full name, I _really_ like that, but I have to pretend I don't." 

Magnus paused in wiping off the rest of his foundation and turned around to look at Alec, both of his eyebrows raised. "You like it when I call you Alexander?" 

Alec grinned and nodded. "You make my name sound pretty, even though it's not." 

Magnus quickly finished removing the rest of his makeup and turned back around to Alec, reaching up to wrap his arms around Alec's shoulders. "Your name is pretty, darling," he promised, tangling his fingers in Alec's hair. 

Alec shook his head, frowning. "You're pretty. Not me. I'm _grumpy._ And frowny. Izzy says I frown all the time." 

"You always smile with me," Magnus said, teasing him. 

"Because you make me  _ happy,” _ Alec said, poking Magnus in the side. 

Magnus breath caught and then their eyes met and they froze. "Alexander?" He waited for the quiet hum of acknowledgment before he pressed closer, pinning Alec up against the wall of the bathroom. "I'm going to kiss you now." 

"Ohhh, yes please," Alec whispered, reaching out to wrap his arms around Magnus when he was kissed again, groaning into it happily. Magnus' lips were so soft and he was so strong and he wanted Magnus to kiss him forever. Except forever was so  _ long _ and he was tired. He broke the kiss to yawn and leaned back against the wall. 

"Tired, darling?" Magnus asked, combing his fingers through Alec's hair. 

Alec yawned again and nodded. “But I don’t wanna stop kissing you.” 

Magnus smiled and wrapped an arm around Alec’s waist, helping him upright. “What if I told you, Alexander, that you could kiss me all that you want in the morning?” 

“Could I cuddle you?” Alec asked, staring at him with wide eyes. “You always look like you’re so good at cuddling.” 

“Of course,” Magnus said, tugging Alec into the bedroom, undoing his belt and dropping it to the floor, before starting to work on his jeans. 

Alec blinked slowly again, yawning, before he giggled. “You’re taking my pants off.” 

“So I am,” Magnus agreed, tugging the jeans down Alec’s long legs. “But that’s all I’m taking off for tonight.” 

Alec hummed and nodded, stepping out of his jeans with Magnus’ help, smiling when Magnus took his hand again and gave his fingers a squeeze. “That’s okay. Wait, are you wearing your pants to bed?” 

Magnus snickered. “Having fallen asleep in leather before, Alexander, I can assure you, I have no intention of doing so.” He helped Alec get settled into the golden sheets and had to take a second, looking at the sprawled form of Alec Lightwood in his bed. 

“But they make your butt look  _ sooooooooooooo _ good,” Alec mumbled, watching Magnus from the bed. 

Magnus barked out a laugh and looked over his shoulder. “Alexander, have you been staring at my ass?” 

Alec nodded, his eyes wide. “It’s very pretty. Kinda want to touch it.” 

Magnus’ laugh turned strangled and he groaned, reaching up to carefully remove some of his necklaces. “What if I promise you can touch in the morning?” 

Alec grinned. _“Yes.”_

Magnus shot him a grin. “Glad to know that pleases.” He removed the last of the heavier necklaces and his rings before stripping his shirt off, turning towards the bed. “Do you mind if-” A soft snore answered him and Magnus smiled, shaking his head before he climbed into bed, tucking the covers around the both of them. 

Alec stirred, blinking his eyes open slowly, blearily. “Magnus…?” he whispered. 

“Only one bed here, darling,” Magnus teased. 

Alec reached out and grabbed at Magnus. “C’mere,” he murmured, a pleased noise escaping him when Magnus moved closer and he could press his face to Magnus’ neck. He kissed his neck and smiled. “Mmm, my Magnus. Gonna hold you all night.” 

Magnus reached out and combed his fingers through Alec’s hair, smiling as he closed his eyes. “I have no complaints with that, Alexander.” Another muffled snore was his answer, and Magnus settled in, relaxing quickly. He could maybe get used to those. 

~!~ 

Alec woke up and he felt warm. _Comfortable._ _**Safe.**_

He smiled and relaxed, right up until his very lovely and very comfy pillow moved. 

His eyes snapped open and he opened his eyes and sat up in a rush, the evening before flooding back in a few seconds. Alec groaned and pushed his fingers through his hair. He pressed a hand to his face and glanced beside him. Magnus was awake now and peering at him through half-closed eyes. Shirtless. Sleep mused.  _ Perfect. _

Alec bit down a panicked whine and tore his eyes away, well-aware of just how bad his mouth tasted and his breath smelled. “I am going to go make good use of your mouthwash,” he announced, standing up and heading for the bathroom. 

Magnus sagged back into the pillows and sighed, closing his eyes.  _ Dammit. _ That’s what he got for getting his hopes up. He thought of the shy goofy smiles that Alec had given him last night, the soft kisses, the demanding ones, and how handsy Alec had been while they’d sat together for hours. He looked up when Alec left the bathroom and then back down at the bed. 

Alec fidgeted and cleared his throat. “Since we both, um. Drank and smoked last night. If you wanted to, uh, brush your teeth? Maybe we could give that waking up together thing another try?” 

Magnus’ eyes snapped wide and he scrambled out of bed, hurrying towards the bathroom, brushing his teeth before he carefully made his way back into the bedroom. Alec was curled up in his bed again, still biting his lip, and Magnus slid back under the covers, shifting to rest on his side so he could look at Alec. 

“Hi,” Alec whispered. He couldn’t stop staring at Magnus. He was even more beautiful like this, no makeup, his skin all exposed and looking so soft. 

Magnus smiled, scooting a little closer. “Hi, Alexander,” he whispered back. 

“I’m sorry I was so handsy last night,” Alec said, biting down on his lip. “I didn’t, uh. I mean. I don’t know that you minded, a lot, but I don’t know if that was because of what we were drinking and smoking, or…” 

Magnus blinked and smiled. “Alec?” he interrupted, and waited for Alec to meet his eyes. “You can be as handsy with me as you want, sober or not. Okay?” 

“Okay,” Alec breathed, biting down on his lip hard enough to hurt. “Can I ask you a question?” 

“Of course,” Magnus said, reaching out to gently push one of Alec’s curls out of his face. 

Alec took a deep breath and reached out to wrap his fingers around Magnus’ hand, his eyes darting up to look at him. “Would, um.” He took a deep breath and cleared his throat. “Would you go out, with, uh, with me? Sometime?” 

Magnus’ eyes widened and then softened and he smiled. “I’d love that, Alexander.” Just like that, the goofy grin from the previous evening returned, and Magnus would have had to be a weaker man to resist it. Scooting those last few inches between them, he reached up and cupped Alec’s neck, pulling him in close. “You wanted to wake up properly, right?” 

“I, yes?” Alec gasped, but then the rest of his words were stolen away by Magnus’ lips. He melted into the kiss, reaching out to pull Magnus closer, until they were pressed together from thigh to chest, trading slow, lazy kisses until Magnus pulled back and smiled at him. 

“Alexander,” Magnus purred, licking his lips, watching Alec’s eyes dilate. “Do you remember saying that you wanted to do something last night?” 

Alec flushed, his hands tightening on Magnus’ hips, his fingers sliding a little lower. “Maybe?” 

Magnus grinned, moving quickly before he settled on top of Alec. He gave a slow roll of his hips and smirked as Alec gasped and arched under him. “Well, you have free reign to touch me however you like, now.” 

“Right,” Alec managed, his voice hoarse, his fingers sliding slowly lower and under the hem of Magnus’ boxers. 

Magnus winked at Alec and leaned down for a kiss. “Now  _ this _ is a proper wake-up, my darling.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> Come join a Multifandom Discord Server -  
> [The Fandom Playhouse!](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD)
> 
> You can find me here:  
> [AriaLerendeair](http://arialerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on twitter over here:  
> [Aria_Lerendeair](https://twitter.com/Aria_Lerendeair)


End file.
